Fistina
Fistina is a character and former villain in Ben 10: Omniverse. She is an Acrosian living in Undertown. Appearance Fistina is a pink alien with yellow eyes inside a red and black power armor. She does not have a torso. When she was deputized by Rook in The Final Countdown, her armor became white and black with a Plumbers' Badge on her neck. When Fistina became half-Galvanic Mechamorph, her circuitry lines are red, much like the completed forms of Malware. Young_fistina.png|Young Fistina Fistina_Mechamorph.png|Fistina as a Galvanic Mechamorph hybrid in Outbreak Personality Fistina was the right-hand woman of Bubble Helmet. She doesn't seem to care about anything, as long as she gets to fight someone who dares to stand in her team's way. Fistina likes jewelry and has been seen flirting with various men, including Rook, Solid Plugg and Loovis. Since her suit was created by the Techadon Weapon Masters, she is familiar with the name "Techadon". Throughout the series, she developed a deep crush on Rook, whom she calls "Little Rook". Her feelings slowly managed to overcome her rogue personality. Due to this crush, she was more than happy to help Rook when he had no other option. The incident made Fistina realize that good guys always win and Rook would like her more if she was not a villain. She was even willing to sacrifice herself for every Plumber in the Universe, just as real heroes would do. When she received a Plumber Suit from Rook, she was saying that white was the brides' color on Earth, suggesting that she wouldn't mind becoming Rook's wife. She finds Gracklflint babies romantic gifts as she sent one to Rook. History In The More Things Change: Part 1, Fistina, Liam and Bubble Helmet come into Mr. Baumann's shop, but Bubble Helmet got into a fight with Cannonbolt. Fistina and Liam set the bomb on the floor but they were caught by Rook. After the bomb exploded, they escaped to Undertown. In The More Things Change: Part 2, they returned to their base and were defeated along with Psyphon. In Special Delivery, a date with Fistina was sold for one Tayden by Psyphon to Loovis Slerdlerk. In Rules of Engagement, she helped Ben to defeat Looma Red Wind. Having already been captured by Ben and Rook earlier in the episode she was in their custody when they confronted Looma Red wind who was rampaging in Bellwood and Undertown kidnapping people as part of her engagement to Ben. While defending the Kraaho Rook is kidnapped as well and Fistina aids Ben in finding them, as they also have one of her fists she can track them, in order to rescue Rook the object of her affections. In'' The Ultimate Heist, she was seen working for Argit along with Solid Plugg. She and Solid Plugg got into Inspector 13's warehouse and they defeated the Techadon Robots inside. However, like the others, she was tricked by Albedo and got tied up by his Wildvine's vines. While they were tied up she flirted with Solid Plugg. In ''No Honor Among Bros, she and Fistrick escaped from the Plumber HQ in order to participate at the Golden Fist Tournament. She was defeated by Fistrick in the semi-finals. At the lobby she knocked out the guards and stole the Golden Fist. However, before she could have caused any harm she handed over the fist to Rook, because of her crush on him she won't hurt Rook. In Universe vs. Tennyson, she was freed from her cell by Chadzmuth. Later she was recaptured by Terraspin but was freed again. In The Final Countdown, Fistina was already in custody when Kundo took over the Plumber Headquarters seeking revenge on his former pupil Rook Blonko whom was working the graveyard shift in HQ at the time. In order to undo the lock down cutting the Plumbers off from each other, Rook, with a great deal of reluctance, and on Robucket's insistence, deputized Fistina and her aid soon proved to be invaluable in regaining control of the base. Once the situation is resolved Max Tennyson states that after she serves her time she can apply to the Plumbers' Academy. In The Most Dangerous Game Show, Fistina is among the many females chosen to compete for Ben's hand in marriage, but is subsequently eliminated. Powers and Abilities Fistina's abilities come from a battle armor which grant her some durability, mobility, as well as the power to shoot her fist like a grappling hook. It also enhanced her strength. When Fistina was mutated into a half-Galvanic Mechamorph similar to Malware, she had all the Galvanic Mechamorph powers until it was taken away by the now-repaired Omnitrix. Weaknesses In her mutated half-Galvanic Mechamorph form, Fistina was sensitive to magnetic fields. Without her armor, she can't do anything but talk. A certain frequency of sound will make her armor fall apart. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''The More Things Change: Part 2'' Season 2 *''Outbreak'' *''Rules of Engagement'' Season 3 *''Special Delivery'' Season 4 *''The Ultimate Heist'' Season 6 *''No Honor Among Bros'' *''Universe vs. Tennyson'' (cameo) Season 8 *''The Final Countdown'' *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' (cameo) Naming and Translations Etymology Fistina's name is a portmanteau of the word "Fist" and the name "Christina". Trivia *Fistina's physical appearance is modeled after Crasher from the Hanna-Barbera animated series Challenge of the Go Bots. Category:Females Category:Female Aliens Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Criminals Category:Undertown Residents Category:Former Villains Category:Allies Category:Arrested Category:Introduced in Omniverse Category:Female Heroes